jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Horus
|ja_kanji = ホルス神 (Horus) |user = Pet Shop |namesake = (Egyptian god) |type = Close-Range Stand |gender = |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |stats = |destpower = B |speed = B |range = D |persistence = C |precision = E |potential = C }} is the Stand of Pet Shop, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Description Horus rarely appears in its true form, spending most of its time bound directly to Pet Shop's body. When it does manifest separate from its master, it appears as a large, skeletal creature with the head of a . It has multiple limbs ending in bird-like talons, including six small arms on its torso and several pairs of legs on its lower body, giving it some resemblance to a spider or centipede.Chapter 225, The Gatekeeper of Hell Pet Shop (4) In the colored manga, Horus is presented as being icy blue with yellow eyes, and in the anime as being grey with red eyes. Horus has no personality of its own. It represents Horus, the Egyptian God of the sky. Abilities Horus is a powerful ice Stand that allows Pet Shop to perform powerful ranged attacks, which, coupled with Pet Shop's agility and flight as a falcon, make for a fearsome opponent in battle. Cryokinesis Horus gives its master the ability to generate ice in large quantity and at a rapid rate.Chapter 222, The Gatekeeper of Hell Pet Shop (1) Pet Shop uses the ice in various ways to fight. Horus is so powerful it can generate blocks of ice large enough to crush a car and make the temperature around it drop noticeablyChapter 224 The Gatekeeper of Hell Pet Shop (3) despite the hot and dry atmosphere of Egypt. In a humid environment, its real potential is unleashed and the cryokinesis is even more efficient. This power is often used offensively to create icicles that can be thrown with incredible force toward a target, acting like missiles. The ice is usually generated a decent distance away from Pet Shop but it can also generate shards in his own beak as a close-range attack.Chapter 226, The Gatekeeper of Hell Pet Shop (5) Horus's ice can also be used to create blocks or walls to restrict enemy movement, as well as simply freezing everything around itself to trap a target. It can also be used to freeze over Pet Shop's wounds, preventing them from bleeding out. Pet Shop is also shown to generate ice on his talons to presumably augment their dangerousness.Chapter 223 The Gatekeeper of Hell Pet Shop (2) Chapters / Episodes * * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Gallery Manga= Horus.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' PetShopAndHorusManga.png|Horus alongside its master, Pet Shop HorusKillsAManManga.png|Horus kills a man with sensitive info about DIO's location |-| Anime= Horus revealed.png|Horus' initial appearance Pet Shop and Horus.png|Horus alongside its master, Pet Shop Horus kills a man.png|Horus kills a man with sensitive info about DIO's location Horus Atum silhouette.png|Horus and Atum's silhouette from JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ Horus stats.png|Horus' stats |-| Other= Petshop Horus jojoeoh.png|Horus's illustration of Eyes of Heaven JoJo God 02 - Horus.png|Horus God Card Chara Heroes Stardust Crusaders Antagonists.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 Pet shop statue legend.jpg|Statue Legend References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands